Arrmaggedon
by 4fireking
Summary: Ian was not an average student in Japan. He lives on his own, is dating his schools nurse, and constantly has dreams of a certain Armageddon. Then after saving a girl who was committing suicide, he is nearly killed by a train. Demons soon invade his world


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Megami Tensei. But I do own this story and think it does follow Megami Tensei's categories. Let's read on : )

( **)

It was Armageddon for Ian Doolittle. He was standing in the middle of it. Buildings were collapsing, fires blazing everywhere, and winged demons flying everywhere. Ian was stuttering for words—he was too scared to act. He was scared, immobilized, gaped and shuddered seeing the demons.

" W-what is going on?" Ian gasped seeing the town on fire. " H-how did this happen?"

One of the demons then swooped up and startled Ian. The demon was black skin, winged, had claws for hands, sharp toenails on his bare feet, and eight small red eyes on its face. The demon stared at Ian and breathed on him with foul breath.

" Ian, wake up…"

( **)

Ian woke up in his small room in his quaint little apartment. Since Ian lived alone, but was still in high school, he had too wake himself up every morning and make his own breakfast. `Ian however didn't feel like making himself breakfast today as he was too busy trying to deal with his vivid imagination.

" _That was too real for comfort," _Ian thought holding his head. " _What's with me_? _I'm falling apart. I try taking that Valium shit to keep me calm, but it just doesn't work."_

Beep-Beep-**Beep**-Beep

" Fuck. Just when I thought today couldn't get any stranger. Who the fuck would be calling me at…" Ian turned his head to the clock: 6:00. " Damn. It is way too early for comfort." Ian grabbed his cellphone and pressed on the receiver. " Yeah, who is it?"

" Onii-chan?" Ian's younger sister Haru said on the other end of his phone. " Onii-chan, are you really there?"

" Huh? Is that really you, Haru ?"

" Yes, it's me, Onii-chan. Tamaro's also here with me. Would you like to talk to him?"

" Tamaro's really on the other end? Sure, I'd like to talk to him. Please put him on the other end."

After much pause, much static, Ian finally heard the voice of his other brother on the end, he said, "" Hey, what's sup, man?"How's things going with you, Ian?"

" Oh, same old same old. But I was able to find a girlfriend. She's very beautiful, but she's also very cold. But I guess that's what I like about her. Anything new with any of you?"

" Not really. Dad's still wondering how long you're going to be living on your own."

" Until I've graduated from high school. I still have three months left to go."

" That's good. Dad says once you've finished high school he wants you to come back. He really wants you to go to that university he gave internship too."

" I knew he'd say that. Tell him I still don't want to leave for Hefei and I want to stay in Beijing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for school."

**Beep **

( **)

Ian couldn't say things were going well at school. Ian had to sweep the floors with one of his fellow classmates during his lunch period. As Ian was sweeping the floors, he couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had.

" _Was it really a dream_? _It almost felt it was a vision of something coming. But that kind of thing only happen in those cheesy anime shows I used to watch. And why would someone like me be shown this_?"

" Having a virgin for a girlfriend sure is great," one of the students said as he spaced off and his cheeks were tinted red. " They're just so cute." The student finally stopped sweeping the floors, looked at Ian, said, " Do you have a girlfriend, Ian?"

" Um…I do."

" Really? Is she anything like my shy, timid girlfriend?"

" I doubt it. She's more of a cranky, controlling, old hag—"

In a blur, someone ran too Ian and picked him off the ground as he carried Ian away. The other student just blinked his eyes and stared off seeing Ian being dragged away.

" Huh? I wonder what that was all about?"

( **)

" So, I'm a cranky, controlling, old hag?" Ian's girlfriend Ai shouted as she pinned Ian against the wall.

Ian of course just blurted out those words half-wittedly; he was still attracted too Ai since the first time he met her. Even though she was in her thirties, pudgy belly but was still slender, and the anger of a cat that had water poured on its head, his heart beated every time he saw her face. Ai was the school nurse. She had red hair that fell down her mid-back, wore a white nurse uniform and white jeans, a stethoscope around her neck, orb-shaped earrings, creamy skin, and hazel eyes.

" Er, that's not what I mean to say."

" Well it's too late to take it back. According to you I'm a cranky, controlling, old hag. Honestly, Ian, sometimes I don't even think you have a brain."

" I-I'm sorry. If there's anything that will help you forgive me, Ai, could you please tell me."

" Tell you? You shouldn't have to ask me what I want; you should know what I want. You're such a dunce. "

" Hehehehe. Sorry. Can I please leave now? Class will be starting soon."

" Hmph. Fine. And I guess I'll just be standing here waiting for you to come back. _" _Ai scowled at Ian and crossed her arms as she started thinking to herself. " _Honestly, that Ian is so infuriating. When he first confessed to me, I knew I couldn't say yes because I'm a teacher, I knew I couldn't just say no because it would wound his heart, so I decided to take him on a date. But back then, he was much more charming."_

" Hehehe. I guess I'll be back here at 3."

" Yeah, whatever. Don't expect me to forgive you then—"

Ian surprised Ai, he leaned his body straight and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was short, more of a peck from a bird, but the embrace made Ai's cheeks tint red. Ian then ran away from Ai with a proud, happy smile on his face.

" Love you."

Ian left Ai's office and ran to his classroom. Ai was utterly speechless. Touching her lips, feeling the moisture of Ian's lips, Ai smiled.

" I'm going to miss him when he graduates."

( **)

Class was in session. The topic was trigonometry, advanced equations, and lectures about an upcoming test. Ian however couldn't pay attention to what was being said. His minds drifted off to the window, looking at the city buildings, he sighed.

" _I just can't shake this feeling something bad is coming my way. I don't like it. If I don't shake this feeling soon, I think I'm going to lose it."_

( **)

Ian finally finished leaving the school at 4 P.M. Because Ian was gloomy the entire time, it was hard for him to face Ai. However, he managed to get her to calm down and even got a kiss in the process.

" _Even the warmth of Ai can't shake this feeling. Maybe my dad's right. Maybe I should leave and go back home. Maybe I should—"_

However, before another thought could come up in Ian's head, he saw something falling down towards him. What appeared at first to be a cardboard box turned out to be a girl. Ian shaked, he trembled, the girl was falling off a building and heading for her death.

" Look out!"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
